Stille Nacht in Spinners End
by Severina Smile
Summary: Snapes Weihnachten nach Band 6,irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann........


diese Shortstory entstand als Beitrag zum Fanfictionwettbewerb 2005 auf der rickman-snape Seite von PM und erhielt den stolzen 3. Platz

„Stille Nacht" in Spinners End Von Severina

**1.**

Geduckt schlich eine dunkle Gestalt durch die Gassen des Weihnachtsmarktes, welche die Verkaufsstände bildeten. Die Nacht hatte Einzug gehalten und auch die Beleuchtung des Marktes hatte man schon lange ausgeschaltet. Ein einziger Stand bediente noch Kunden und sein fahles Licht fiel auf das Kopfsteinpflaster des Marktplatzes. Es schneite langsam vor sich hin, ein feuchter Nieselschneeschauer, der sofort auf der Haut taute und auch die Kleidung stetig durchnässte. Keine Menschenseele war zu erblicken, heute, am Vorabend des Weihnachtstages. Traurigkeit breitete sich aus und die Gestalt, gekleidet in einen eigentümlichen schwarzen Umhang, eilte auf den noch offenen Stand zu. Der Duft von Glühwein und starkem Rumpunsch lag in der Luft und zog ihn magisch an.

Die letzten Tage war er Stammkunde geworden, schlich jeden Abend um die gleiche Zeit zu „Archies Rumtopf", um mit den Getränken des Angebotes seinen Kummer zu ertränken, sich die Alkoholdosis zu holen, die er brauchte, um zu vergessen.

Meist war er der letzte Kunde, bestellte seine Gläser und sah dem Verkäufer beim Zusammenräumen zu. Worte wurden kaum gewechselt, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck lud nicht gerade zu Gesprächen ein. Abweisend, kühl, aber auch ein wenig melancholisch, erschöpft und traurig blickten die schwarzen Augen, in denen die Bitte ruhte, ihn nicht mit Fragen oder Gesprächen zu bedrängen.

Hastig bog er um die Ecke, wollte sich gerade an der Theke bemerkbar machen, als sein Schritt erschreckt verharrte.

Ausgerechnet heute war er nicht der letzte und einzige Kunde. Jemand lehnte sich müde und ausgelaugt an den Tresen und hielt einen Becher Glühwein in den zitternden Händen. Eine Gestalt, fast genauso seltsam wie er selbst, stand im schummrigen Licht der kleinen Holzhütte und blickte ihm entgegen. Ein weißes glänzendes Kleid umhüllte den zierlichen Körper und an den Schultern lugten seltsame silbrig-durchsichtige Gebilde hervor. Die Füsse steckten in weißen dünnen Schuhen, die vom Schnee bereits völlig durchweicht waren. Das goldblonde Haar wallte in großen Locken fast bis zu den Hüften herunter und wurde gehalten von einer feinen silbernen Krone, die majestätisch auf dem Kopf thronte.

Die Wangen waren rotgefroren und die Hände, welche den heißen Becher fest umklammerten, schimmerten blau vor Kälte.

Fast konnte man es hören, wie die Zähne bei den frostigen Temperaturen hart aufeinander schlugen.

Wie kann man bei solchem Wetter in dem Aufzug durch die Gegend laufen., schüttelte er verständnislos den Kopf.

Er selbst spürte die Kälte schon lange nicht mehr, nicht mehr die von außen und auch nicht mehr die tief in ihm drin. Alle Gefühle waren irgendwann gestorben. Nein, nicht irgendwann, sondern genau an dem Tag, als er...

Nein!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicht daran zurück denken. Nicht wieder den Schmerz spüren müssen, den ihm dieser Verlust zugefügt hatte. Nicht wieder an die Strafe denken müssen, die er seit dem Tag zu tragen hatte.

Eine Strafe, die er sein Leben lang ertragen muss. Jedes Jahr um die gleiche Zeit. Jedes Jahr am Vorabend des Weihnachtstages.

Auch heute würde der Dunkle Lord seinen Tribut verlangen, wie immer aufmerksam darüber wachen, dass er seine Schuld einlöste, die Strafe empfing, wie jedes Jahr.

Er wollte nur noch vergessen, suchte Betäubung im Alkoholrausch, um das Blut, welches an seinen Händen klebte, nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Doch auch der stärkste Punsch erlöste ihn nicht von den Schreien, die er tief in seinem Innersten hörte, die in seinen Ohren eingebrannt waren wie tiefe Runen. Nachts sah er die angstgeweiteten Augen seiner Opfer und las darin ihr Flehen um Gnade.

Was war aus ihm geworden, ihm , den stolzen Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er, Severus Snape, gefürchtetster Lehrer der Schule und Meister der schwierigsten Zaubertränke.

Hastig griff seine Hand nach dem bereitgestellten Becher dampfenden Glühweines und wie ein Verdurstender kippte er den Inhalt durch seine Kehle. Ihn störte nicht die Glut des heißen Getränkes, das wie Lava herunter rann und sein Inneres fast verbrannte. Dieses Gefühl übertönte für einen kurzen Moment den anderen Schmerz und ließ ihn aufatmen, ließ ihn die Fessel vergessen, die sein Herz seit der Zeit umspannte, die sein ganzes Leben an diesen Fluch kettete.

Ein zweiter Becher stand bereit – nur vergessen – Glut spüren – Schmerz übertönen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die seltsame Gestalt zurück, die ihn während der ganzen Zeit ungeniert musterte und jetzt sogar verstehend lächelte.

„Auch aufwärmen und vergessen, dass Weihnachten ist?", erklang ihre leise Stimme.

„Was geht Sie das an?", knurrte er in alter Manier und schaute sie missmutig an.

Ein wenig erschreckt trat die junge Frau einen Schritt zurück, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht ab. Irgend etwas faszinierte sie an diesem Mann, der vom äußerlichen genauso verrückt wirkte wie sie selbst.

„Verzeihung, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Dachte nur, Sie wären an diesem Abend genauso einsam wie ich und suchten Vergessen. Die anderen Menschen sitzen zu Hause im Warmen und freuen sich auf die Feiertage, auf die Besinnlichkeit und das Zusammensein mit ihren Lieben.", murmelte sie entschuldigend.

„Ich werde nie vergessen können, dass Weihnachten ist.", flüsterte Severus Snape und in seinem Blick stand Abscheu.

Die seltsame Gestalt trat wieder einen Schritt näher an den Mann heran und meinte mitfühlend:

„Haben Sie einen großen Kummer zu tragen? Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?"

Erstaunt und zugleich belustigt schaute Severus Snape die Frau vor sich an, doch dann sprach er fast nuschelnd:

„Mir kann niemand helfen. Und vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht. Wer sind Sie denn überhaupt?"

Geheimnisvoll lächelte die Frau ihn an, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ich bin der Weihnachtsengel, bringe den Menschen Segenswünsche und eine besinnliche Weihnacht. Lasse Kinderaugen leuchten und in die Herzen der Großen weihnachtlichen Frieden einziehen. Habe für alle ein offenes Ohr und eine helfende Hand."

Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und die Augen schwammen in Tränen.

„Armes Kindchen.", murmelte der Budenbesitzer in Richtung Severus Snape und deutete auf den Platz, an dem bis eben noch die junge Frau gestanden hatte.

Seinen Kopf reckend, hielt Snape Ausschau nach ihr, doch war gleichzeitig froh, jetzt ungeniert trinken zu können. Er mochte keine Zuschauer und er mochte keine Gespräche und doch fehlte plötzlich etwas.

Sich halb widerwillig vom Tresen abstoßend, umrundete Snape den Stand, doch fand nichts außer Dunkelheit und Leere.

„Abgeflogen.", grummelte er und griff nach dem nächsten Becher heißen Getränkes.

Doch irgendwie schmeckte er auf einmal schal.

Plötzlich ertönte aus einem offenen Fenster in der Nähe eine leise Melodie – Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht – und ein verhaltenes Schluchzen drang an Severus Snapes Ohr.

Der Budenbesitzer deutete nach vorn und nun sah auch er die zarte Gestalt in einiger Entfernung in der Mitte des Marktplatzes unter der großen Weihnachtstanne stehen. Hilflos, verloren und unendlich zerbrechlich wirkte sie in diesem Moment und berührte in dem Mann eine Saite seines Inneren, die er schon längst verloren glaubte.

Doch wie gelähmt stand er nur an den Holztresen gelehnt und blickte zu ihr.

Der Nieselschnee war ganz leise in einen zarten Schneefall übergegangen, der lautlos zu Boden fiel und alles wie mit einer weißen Watteschicht bedeckte.

Sie muss frieren., schoss es Snape durch den Kopf.

Können Engel überhaupt frieren?, schalt er sich im nächsten Moment.

Gibt es eigentlich Engel?, hinterfragte sein Verstand, gab sich doch gleich darauf selbst die Antwort. Dich gibt es doch auch, Severus Snape.

Wie in Trance setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und zog dabei seinen wärmenden Umhang aus. Ganz sanft legte er ihn über ihre Schultern und folgte ihren Blicken ins Nirgendwo. Noch immer ertönte die leise Weihnachtsmelodie und bebte ihr zarter Körper.

„Sie werden sich erkälten.", murmelte Snape leise und zog sie unmerklich wieder in Richtung des Glühweinstandes. Dort standen bereits zwei dampfende Becher und er ergriff einen und hielt ihn dem Engel hin.

"Trinken Sie, das hilft.", meinte er mit leicht gequältem Ton.

Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf und Schneeflocken rieselten aus ihrem langen Blondhaar.

„Der Glühwein wärmt nur für einen Moment, jedoch helfen wird er mir nicht."

Soviel Resignation lag in diesen Worten, dass Snape erstaunt aufhorchte. Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß er seinen eigenen Kummer und sah sie aufmerksam an.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung hörte er sich plötzlich fragen:

„Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

Wie kam er nur dazu? Ihn hatten noch nie die Probleme anderer interessiert, er trug selbst schwer genug an seiner Last. Wozu wollte er sich jetzt mit den Sorgen anderer, völlig fremder, belasten?

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich glaubte nicht, dass es Sie wirklich interessiert.", meinte der Engel seufzend.

Da erklang die Stimme des Budenbesitzers.

„Tut mir leid, meine Herrschaften, aber ich schließe jetzt. Meine Familie wartet auf mich."

Als Severus Snape Geld auf den Tresen lagen wollte, meinte er nur:

„Schon in Ordnung, geht aufs Haus. Schöne Weihnachten." Und damit schloß er die Luke seiner kleinen Holzhütte und löschte das Licht.

Plötzlich herrschte Dunkelheit und die alte Angst griff mit aller Macht nach Prof. Severus Snape. Sie drückte ihm den Atem ab und Panik machte sich breit.

Schon hörte er wieder diese verfluchten Schreie, seine Hände begannen zu zittern und auf seiner Stirn lagen die ersten Schweißtropfen.

Da spürte er eine sanfte Berührung und eine leise Stimme sprach zu ihm.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, brauchen Sie Hilfe? Kommen Sie, ich bringe sie nach Hause."

„NEIN!!", schrie Snape auf und riss sich aus ihrer Berührung. Hastig verließ er den Markt – nicht sie, bitte nicht.

Voldemort überblickte mit blutunterlaufenen Augen die Reihen seiner Todesser. Auch heute, dem Vorabend des Weihnachtstages, waren sie alle seinem Ruf gefolgt und standen im Kreis um ihren Meister, auf seine Befehle lauschend.

Als er seine Arme hob, warfen sich seine Anhänger untergeben in den Staub und senkten die Köpfe.

In wie vielen steckte das schlechte Gewissen, schlug die Angst vor einer Bestrafung gnadenlos auf Herz und Hirn.

Manch einer sank besonders tief zur Erde, in der Hoffnung, der Dunkle Lord würde ihn vielleicht übersehen. Doch Voldemort übersah nichts und niemanden, bestrafte gnadenlos und hart die Verräter und Ungehorsamen.

Der Folterfluch „Crucio" bellte mehrmals durch den Raum und schwängerte die Luft mit den Schmerzensschreien der Gepeinigten.

Endlich schien der Dunkle Lord seine Rachegelüste gestillt zu haben und blickte wohlgefällig auf den Todesser an seiner Seite.

„Lucius, mein Lieber, erhebe dich. Welche Wohltat war die Kunde von deinen Taten."

Der Angesprochene erhob sich, nahm seine Maske herunter und streifte die Kapuze ab.

Sein langes Haar war noch immer blond und die Kälte in seinen grauen Augen hatte noch nichts von seiner Härte eingebüßt. Verschlagen lächelte er seinen Meister an:

„Eure Wünsche waren mir stets Befehl, Mylord."

Seine Schleimigkeit war kaum zu überbieten und so manch einem Todesser wurde schon vom Zuhören übel.

„Gut, gut, Malfoy. Ich sehe, auch Askaban konnte dir nichts anhaben und du bist mir noch immer treu ergeben. Deine Loyalität soll heute belohnt werden, damit auch die anderen sehen, dass sich Gehorsam auszahlt."

Voldemort gab ein Zeichen, infolgedessen zwei Todesser eine sich heftig wehrende Frau hereinbrachten.

„Ein kleines Weihnachtspräsent. Viel Vergnügen." Und er riss die Frau aus den Armen der Todesser und warf sie Malfoy zu wie einen Brocken Fleisch.

Dieser stürzte sich ungezügelt gleich an Ort und Stelle auf seine Beute und warf sie zu Boden. Vor den Augen aller anderen Todesser schändete er die Frau mit unvorstellbarer Brutalität, quälte sie mit dem Cruciatus – Fluch und überließ die schließlich Ohnmächtige ihrem Schicksal und den Anderen.

Genüsslich fuhr er sich anschließend durch sein langes Haar.

„Ich danke Euch, Meister.", grinste er süffisant.

„Niemand legt Muggelfrauen gegenüber solch gutes Benehmen an den Tag wie du, lieber Lucius. Du weißt, was sie wert sind.", und Voldemorts Lachen klang höhnisch, fast schon satanisch.

Doch plötzlich wurde er ernst und lauschte in sich hinein.

„Wir haben heute noch einen Weg zu gehen."

Er berührte mit dem Zauberstab das Mal an seinem Arm und mit einem Aufstöhnen scharrten sich seine Anhänger wieder im Kreis, um ihm zu folgen.

Prof. Severus Snape hastete durch die Straßen und Gassen, als wäre er auf der Flucht.

Seine Schritte zerteilten die Stille. Die Nacht hatte ihre tiefschwarze Decke ausgebreitet und nur vereinzelt schaffte es eine Laterne, diese Finsternis zu durchdringen.

Noch immer fielen sacht die Flocken zu Boden und glitzerten in dem spärlichen Licht.

Immer weiter eilte der Mann durch die winkligen Gassen mit halbzerfallenen Häusern und kaputten Straßenlaternen. Hier hatte die Dunkelheit alles fest im Griff und nur ein Eingeweihter getraute sich einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen.

Im trüben Schein einer intakten Laterne erkannte man ein verrostetes Straßenschild.

„Spinners End" war mühevoll zu entziffern und nach dem Ende sah es auch aus.

Häuser mit zerschlagenen und teils vernagelten Fenstern luden schon lange keine Besucher mehr ein und alles schien verwahrlost und unbewohnt.

Am letzten Haus machte Severus Snape Halt und öffnete hastig die Tür. Mit ungeahnter Wendigkeit schlüpfte er durch die Öffnung und wollte hinter sich gerade schließen, als sein fassungsloser Blick auf die Straße fiel.

Dort stand, frierend und doch mit unglaublicher Anmutigkeit, der Weihnachtsengel vom Markt.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier? Sind Sie mir gefolgt?", blaffte er sie an, bereute es jedoch im nächsten Augenblick. Mit einer herzerweichenden Geste des Abschiedes wand sie sich um und wollte im Dunkel der Nacht davon gehen, als er, über sich selbst staunend, die Tür weiter öffnete und rief:

„Kommen Sie endlich rein. Da draußen werden Sie mir noch erfrieren."

Mit dankbarem Blick schlich die junge Frau an Severus Snape vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, blieb inmitten des Raumes stehen und sah sich erstaunt um.

Es war kalt im Zimmer, aber immerhin trocken. Plötzlich flackerten die Kerzen in den Leuchtern auf und spendeten eine gemütliche Helligkeit.

Sie wandte sich um und sah den Mann etwas verunsichert an. Wer hatte die Kerzen entzündet, denn er stand noch immer hinter ihr an der Tür.

Erneut zuckte sie leicht zusammen, als in diesem Moment das Feuer im Kamin aufloderte und kurz darauf eine behagliche Wärme durch das Zimmer strömte.

Schnell eilte sie auf die Feuerstelle zu und rieb sich aufwärmend die Hände. Dabei ließ sie den ihr fremden Mann nicht aus den Augen.

„Wie geht das?", fragte sie neugierig.

Snape schmunzelte leicht.

„Hiermit.", und er hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch.

Belustigt schüttelte der nun halbwegs aufgetaute Weihnachtsengel seine blonden Haare.

„Ich meine, Sie stehen dort und hier geht das Feuer an. Das verstehe ich nicht. Ist das ein Trick?"

Nachdenklich blickte Snape sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer.", meinte er nur.

Mit riesigen Augen schaute die junge Frau ihn an, verbarg jedoch jedes Erschrecken, oder Unglauben und Belustigung. Den Kopf schief gelegt, lächelte sie ihn an und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu.

„Ich glaubte immer, Engel wissen alles.", meldete sich der Mann erneut.

„Nein.", murmelte sie, „wir sind nicht Gott."

„Mögen Sie Wein?", wollte Severus Snape wissen und schon klirrten ganz leise die Gläser aneinander und die Flasche erschien mit einem kurzen „Plopp" auf dem Tisch.

„Setzen Sie sich. Kommen Sie.", lud Snape die Frau ein und bat sie, auf dem Sofa Platz zunehmen.

„Wie machen Sie das? Zeigen Sie es mir bitte.", bettelte sie und Prof. Snape hob seinen Zauberstab wie ein Dirigent . Ein kleiner Schlenker und die Flasche erhob sich langsam vom Tisch, neigte sich über ein Glas und ließ ihren Inhalt sacht hinein fließen.

Erfürchtig schaute sie zu, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Es ist Weihnachten, da ist so etwas bestimmt möglich.", dachte sie bei sich.

Nach dem dritten Glas fing die junge Frau an zu kichern. Ihr war gemütlich warm und sie fühlte sich wohl.

Nun wurde sie langsam mutig.

„Wie heißen Sie überhaupt?", überrumpelte sie den Mann, der nachdenklich in die Flammen blickte.

„Severus Snape.", antwortete dieser überrascht.

„Seltsamer Name, aber er klingt wunderschön. S e v e r u s.", betonte sie jeden einzelnen Buchstaben und Snape spürte ein unbekanntes Prickeln auf der Haut.

Ihre sanfte Stimme und ihre ansteckende Fröhlichkeit weckten ihn aus seiner Lethargie.

„Hat der Weihnachtsengel auch einen Namen?", neckte er sie.

Schelmisch sah sie ihn an.

„Na haben Sie schon mal einen Engel gesehen, der nur „Engel" hieß? Ich heiße Anna – Maria."

„Maria.", wiederholte Snape leise und hinterließ mit dem Klang seiner Stimme auf ihrer Seele eine Gänsehaut.

Da fiel Marias Blick in die Ecke und auf einen kleinen Weihnachtsbaum. Dekoration und Kerzen lagen unordentlich auf dem Boden verstreut.

„Wollen wir den Baum anputzen?", fragte sie keck.

Da hob Snape den Zauberstab, doch Maria sprang auf und ergriff seine Hand.

„Nein, bitte nicht so. Wir machen das in Handarbeit, so richtig schön altmodisch.", schwärmte sie und sah ihn bettelnd an.

Widerwille lag auf Severus Snapes Gesicht und er entzog ihr seine Hand ruckartig.

Traurig ging sie in die Ecke, begann allein mit dem Ausschmücken des Weihnachtsbaumes und summte leise vor sich hin. Ein raschelndes Geräusch ließ sie lächeln, doch als hätte sie nichts bemerkt, hängte Maria weiterhin eine Kugel nach der andren an den Baum.

Selbst Severus Snape griff hin und wieder in die Kiste mit den Christbaumkugeln und versuchte sich ungeschickt am Dekorieren. Ein leises Klirren und ein anschließendes Fluchen ließen erkennen, dass nun eine Kugel unwiederbringlich verloren war, doch noch immer tat die junge Frau, als höre und sehe sie nichts.

„Ist er nicht wunderschön?", flüsterte Maria, als der Baum in voller Schönheit vor ihnen stand. „Doch etwas fehlt noch."

Und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Severus Snape die Kerzen aufflackern.

Maria wandte sich um, der Schein der Kerzen beleuchtete ihr Gesicht und ließ sie aussehen, wie eine übernatürliche Erscheinung. Langsam trat sie auf den Mann zu, blieb dicht vor ihm stehen und blickte ihn lange an. Diese schwarzen Augen waren wie Magie, verzauberten ihr Herz und umnebelten den Verstand.

„Severus Snape.", flüsterte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Er stand andächtig da und ließ es geschehen. Was hatte sie mit ihm gemacht? Hatte sie es geschafft, die blutrünstige Bestie in ihm zu zähmen?

Doch schon war der Augenblick verflogen und die junge Frau ging zurück zum Tisch.

„Ein schöner Weihnachtspunsch wäre jetzt nicht schlecht, wo doch unser Stand geschlossen hat. Könntest du noch mal...?"

Unbemerkt war sie zum vertrauten „Du" übergegangen und er nahm es wie selbstverständlich hin.

Schon kurz darauf dampften zwei große Becher auf dem Tisch vor sich hin und verbreitete der Geruch nach Rum und Zimt eine behagliche Atmosphäre.

Prof. Snape griff nach seinem Becher und trank hastig das heiße Gebräu.

„Du hast Kummer, Severus Snape. Möchtest du darüber reden? Als Weihnachtsengel gehört es zu meinen Aufgaben, zuzuhören und Trost zu spenden."

Er hob den Kopf und schaute ihr tief in die Augen, da geschah es. Wie ein Blitz traf sie das Gefühl und ihr wurde klar, sie hatte sich von einer Minute zur anderen in diesen geheimnissvollen Mann vor sich verliebt. Wieviel Melancholie und Traurigkeit, aber auch Angst und Verletzlichkeit standen in diesem Blick.

Wie gebannt hingen ihre Augen an seiner Erscheinung. Wie alt mochte er sein?

Die Lebenslinien in seinem Gesicht gruben sich tief in die Haut und Silber schimmerte durch das tiefe Schwarz seines Haares. In diesem Gesicht stand die Weisheit des Lebens, aber auch das Wissen von Trauer und Schmerz.

Tief berührt stand Maria auf und nahm auf der Lehne seines Sessels Platz.

Sie nahm seine noch immer gepflegte feingliedrige Hand in die ihre und strich sanft darüber. Sie spürte ein leises Zittern und Widerstand, doch mit festem Griff hielt sie die Hand fest.

Sie hörte ein tiefes Seufzen und vernahm plötzlich, leise wie ein Hauch, seine ersten Worte.

„Ich habe mich hier vergraben, denn auch wenn ich noch lebe, mein Leben ist vorbei. Einst war ich Lehrer in der berühmtesten Zaubererschule, in Hogwarts. Ich unterrichtete Zaubertränke, war zwar gefürchtet und verhasst, doch ich hatte mein Leben. Es gab auch für mich Tage, da verfluchte ich mein Leben, immer wenn der Dunkle Lord mich zu sich rief. Ich war, bin immer noch ein Todesser, mit vielen Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen, auch wenn ich mit meiner Arbeit als Spion dieses Gewissen ein wenig beruhigte. Doch die Qualen, die ich im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords den Menschen antun musste, wiegen schwer und verfolgen mich noch heute.

Der Meister wurde immer stärker und schließlich kam das Finale. Ich leistete den Unbrechbaren Schwur, der mein Leben an das eines Jungen schmiedete. Er hatte den Auftrag, den Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu töten, doch er versagte. Um ihn vor einer Bestrafung des Dunklen Lords zu schützen und als Folge des Schwurs, musste ich es tun. Ich tötete den Menschen, der mir alles bedeutete. Meinen Vertrauten, meinen väterlichen Freund und nahm damit der Welt einen wertvollen Menschen.

Der Meister war außer sich vor Zorn und drohte Draco, dem Jungen, mit Folter und Bestrafung für sein Versagen. Schützend musste ich mich vor ihn stellen und mich traf der Fluch. Mörderisch war diese Strafe, denn jedes Jahr zur Weihnachtszeit bin ich gezwungen einen Menschen zu töten. So viele Jahre sind vergangen und so viel Blut klebt schon an meinen Händen. Gejagt von den Auroren und gesucht von der Muggelpolizei lebe ich die ganzen Jahre im Untergrund. Ich kann jedoch meinem kläglichen Leben kein Ende setzen, das verhindert der Fluch. Nur wenn mich ein Mensch aus vollem Herzen trotz meiner blutigen Vergangenheit liebt, kann der Fluch aufgehoben werden. Doch das wird niemals geschehen."

Fassungslos hatte Maria zugehört und auch wenn sie nicht alles verstand, so spürte sie doch den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung dieses Mannes.

„Wer ist dieser Dunkle Lord?", fragte sie leise.

Snape sah sie nach seiner Beichte wie erwachend an. „Der gefährlichste und schlimmste schwarze Magier, den diese Erde kennt. Und seine treuen und fanatischen Anhänger sind die Todesser. Kennen keine Gnade und sind ihm völlig hörig."

Zärtlich strich sie ihm übers Haar. „Armer Mann.", murmelte sie.

„Du wendest dich nicht mit Grausen von mir ab?", fragte Snape erstaunt.

„Wer bist du eigentlich wirklich, du Engel?"

Da schaute ihm Maria tief in die Augen und der Glanz in ihren Augen erwärmte sein Herz.

„Das weißt du doch, ich bin der Weihnachtsengel Maria.", antwortete sie, doch ihre Augen straften sie Lügen.

„Wie wäre es mal mit der Wahrheit.", grummelte Snape.

Da wurde ihr feines Gesicht traurig und leise begann sie zu reden.

„Ich heiße Maria und habe vor ein paar Jahren meine Eltern verloren. Nun lebe ich in einem Waisenhaus, zuerst als Mitbewohner und heute arbeite ich dort. Zur Weihnachtszeit habe ich die Aufgabe, als Weihnachtsengel auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt die Leute zu erfreuen, Kleinigkeiten an die Kinder zu verteilen und auch Sorgen und Nöte der Großen zu lindern. Nur meine Sorgen kann niemand lindern. Das Waisenhaus wird geschlossen und ich weiß nicht, wohin. Ich habe kein Zuhause und keine Zukunft."

Eine kleine Träne rollte einsam über ihre Wange und Severus Snape strich sie vorsichtig beiseite.

„Zwei gestrandete Existenzen. Ein Zauberer und ein Muggel." Snape musste lachen.

Fragend schaute Maria ihn an. „Was ist ein Muggel?"

„Etwas so einmaliges wie du.", meinte er sanft.

Maria erhob sich und baute sich vor ihm auf, der Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen.

„Ein Weihnachtstänzchen gefällig?", lachte sie und wirbelte im nächsten Moment schon durch den Raum.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich gehalten von zwei starken Armen und der Blick seiner Augen raubten ihr fast den Verstand. In ihnen leuchtete verhaltene Zärtlichkeit und unterdrücktes Verlangen.

Kess stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Nase.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Severus Snape.", flüsterte sie.

Da nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und suchte ihre Lippen im ersten scheuen Kuss.

„Weißt du auch , was du da tust?", murmelte Snape und spürte tief in sich eine Leichtigkeit , wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.

„Stört dich nicht das Blut an meinen Händen, hast du keine Angst vor mir?", fragte er ungläubig und zugleich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich akzeptiere dich so wie du bist, zufrieden? Schließlich bin ich ja auch nicht gleich ins Koma gefallen, dass du ein Zauberer bist, obwohl ich nie an sowas geglaubt habe."

„Mein Weihnachtsengel.", flüsterte Snape und küsste sie erneut.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Bersten von Holz erschütterte das Haus und ließ Beide erschreckt auseinander fahren.

Die Haustür flog mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand, der Wind fegte durch den Raum und wehte finstere Gestalten mit hinein.

„Der Dunkle Lord.", japste Snape und umfasste Maria beschützend.

Eine Gestalt, kaum als Mensch zu bezeichnen, trat vor und machte Platz für weitere Gestalten. „Seine Todesser.", murmelte Severus ihr leise ins Ohr. „Verhalte dich ganz ruhig und tue nichts unüberlegtes."

„Ach, sieh an, Severus Snape. Ich komme, um dich zu ermahnen. Die Erfüllung deiner Pflicht steht noch aus, hast du das vergessen? Es macht mich leicht zornig, wenn ich solche Pflichtvergessenheit sehe. Und was soll dieses Weib hier? Dein nächstes Opfer, mit dem du noch ein wenig spielen möchtest?"

Ein meckerndes Gelächter quoll aus seinem hässlichen Mund.

Langsam hob Severus Snape seinen Zauberstab, doch es blieb nicht unbemerkt.

„Expelliarmus.", bellte es durch den Raum und sein Stab flog in hohem Bogen hinter den Weihnachtsbaum.

Seine Anhänger hatten sich im Halbkreis um den Dunkeln Lord gescharrt und verfolgten jede Regung.

„Du Unwürdiger willst mich betrügen.", schrie er Severus Snape an und packte Maria hart am Arm. Mit einem Ruck schleuderte er sie beiseite, hinein in die gierigen Klauen eines der Todesser. Mit aller Kraft entwand sich die junge Frau den Griffen und eilte zurück an Severus Seite. „Geh weg, bring dich in Sicherheit.", zischte er ihr zu.

Erschauernd verfolgte Maria das weitere Geschehen und die Angst schnürte ihr das Herz ab.

„Dein lächerlicher Versuch, sich gegen mich aufzulehnen wird dir leider nichts bringen, mein Bester. Schade, oft denke ich noch an die Zeiten, in denen du für mich die schwierigsten und heimtückischsten Zaubertränke gebraut hast. Doch heute bist du nur noch ein Wrack, eine Marionette in meinem Spiel, wertlos und überflüssig. Ich denke, wir haben unseren Spaß gehabt, doch jetzt solltest du sterben." Sein hässliches Lachen ließ den Raum erzittern und mit dem Zauberstab legte er das Zimmer in Sekundenschnelle in Trümmern.

Maria fühlte sich in diesem Moment von hinten gepackt und die Umklammerung nahm ihr fast den Atem.

Snape trat zornig einen Schritt nach vorn, doch das war sein Verhängnis.

„Petrificus Totalus" schnitt Voldemorts Stimme wie ein Peitschenhieb durch den Raum und Severus Snape stand zur Säule erstarrt neben Maria und drohte, nach vorn zu kippen.

Voldemorts Zauberstab hinderte ihn daran und wie eine Marionette an unsichtbaren Fäden hing Snape in der Luft.

„Die Ganzkörperklammer. Man kann sich nicht mehr bewegen, kann aber alles sehen und hören.", klang eine eiskalte Stimme in Marias Ohr.

„Lass ihn nicht fallen.", gab Voldemort den Befehl an einen Todesser und überließ ihm Snape.

„Was geschieht mit ihm?", wisperte Maria angstvoll und der Todesser hinter ihr antwortete mit sichtlichem Vergnügen.

„Er wird ihn noch ein wenig foltern und dann töten."

Wie zur Bestätigung trat der Dunkle Lord nun ganz nah an Snape heran und musterte ihn verächtlich.

„Glaubst du, du kannst mir entkommen, mir mein Opfer vorenthalten? Du wirst diese wertlose Frau hier töten und dann selbst sterben.", höhnte Voldemort.

Unvorbereitet entwand sich Maria dem Griff des Todessers und sprang vor Severus Snape, um ihn mit ihrem Körper zu verdecken.

„Du tust ihm nichts. Er ist geschützt durch meine Liebe. Dagegen kommst du nicht an und das weißt du. Dieses Gefühl – Liebe – ist die stärkste Macht auf Erden, daneben bist du nur ganz klein."

Todesmutig blickte sie Voldemort entgegen, ihre Worte waren wie ein flammendes Schwert.

Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung gebot der Dunkle Lord seinen Anhängern Zurückhaltung, als sie sich auf die Frau stürzen wollten.

„Du Nichtswürdige wagst es, dich dem Dunklen Lord in den Weg zu stellen. Du wirst sterben und dann nutzt es dem guten Severus auch nichts mehr. Schade eigentlich, wo doch Weihnachten ist."

Malfoy, der Todesser dem sie entschlüpft war, trat zu ihr und spie ihr seine Verachtung ins Gesicht. Sein höhnisches Lachen schmerzte in ihren Ohren und die Angst schien sie zu lähmen. Doch sie dachte an den Mann hinter ihr. Er brauchte sie jetzt.

Wütend funkelte sie den blonden Mann vor sich an.

„Was weißt du denn von Gefühlen, ihr alle hier. Eure Herzen sind nicht mehr als ein Stein. Und das Wort Weihnachten dürftest du überhaupt nicht in den Mund nehmen, denn Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, des Friedens, der Besinnung."

Malfoys Kiefer mahlten vor Zorn, die Dreistigkeit der Frau brachte ihn zur Raserei.

Mit süffisantem Grinsen meinte er:

„Ich kann dir ja mit all meinen Mitstreitern zeigen, was Liebe ist und den guten Severus lassen wir sogar zusehen."

Ein mehrstimmiges meckerndes Gelächter folgte und sie verstand sofort seine Worte.

Die Furcht sprang sie an wie ein wildes Tier, denn sie wusste, sie war hilflos. Schutzlos dem Treiben der Todesser ausgeliefert.

„Wir kriegen dich ganz klein, wissen genau was man mit Deinesgleichen anstellen muss."

Malfoys Hände umklammerten schmerzhaft ihre Oberarme, in seinen Augen brannte ein irres Feuer und der Hauch seines Atems verursachte ihr Übelkeit.

„Lucius, mein Bester. Komm zurück an meine Seite.", ertönte die heisere Stimme Voldemorts und widerwillig folgte Malfoy.

Für einen Moment konnte Maria aufatmen und umklammerte noch fester den Mann hinter sich.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh.", zischte Malfoy noch über die Schulter hinweg.

Dann wandte er sich um und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Wir sind verloren., flüsterte die Angst in Marias Kopf.

Da ertönte erneut Voldemorts heisere Stimme.

„Wenn ich jetzt dieses Haus verlasse, habe ich keinen Einfluß auf das Tun meiner treuen Anhänger. Doch sei gewiss, du wirst es nie mehr vergessen."

Erneutes Gelächter schlug ihr entgegen.

„Du Bastard, du Teufel. Du wagst es dir, über anderer Menschen Gefühle zu höhnen. Du bist doch so winzig, auf dich kann diese Welt verzichten!!", schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Malfoy riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und zischte: „Schweig still. AVADA..."

Voldemort griff seine Hand und drückte sie mitsamt Zauberstab zu Boden. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ging Malfoy in die Knie.

„Verzeiht, Meister.", stammelte er unterwürfig.

„Tu das nie wieder in meinem Beisein.", zischte Voldemort den am Boden Knieenden an. Dann wandte er sich zurück an die junge Frau.

„Dein Mut und deine Dreistigkeit imponieren mir irgendwie. Vielleicht ist es jedoch auch nur die Unwissenheit, wem du hier die Stirn bietest. Wie dem auch sei. -

„Finite Incantatem".", und er löste die Ganzkörperklammer von Severus Snape.

„Mein lieber Severus. Nun ist dein elender Fluch also doch aufgelöst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dich trotz deiner Vergangenheit jemand so lieben würde, um sein eigenes Leben für deines zu geben. Es hat mich beeindruckt, wozu ein Muggel fähig ist."

Bei dem Wort „Muggel" verzog er höhnisch den Mund und spie es aus wie ein Schimpfwort.

„Doch eines solltet ihr wissen. Nur solange dieses Gefühl anhält,", man spürte die Abscheu in ihm, das Wort „Liebe" auszusprechen, „wird es euch schützen. Irgendwann wird es erlöschen und der Fluch erneut aktiviert. Aber dieser neue Fluch wird täglich ein Opfer fordern. Und dann,", er wandte sich direkt an Maria, „wirst du die Erste sein, die stirbst. Er wird dich gnadenlos töten.", flüsterte er und Schadenfreude stand in seinen Augen.

Er lenkte seine Schritte zur Tür, doch Malfoy trat noch einmal zu der jungen Frau.

Mit gierigem Blick taxierte er sie und hauchte höhnisch:

„Wir sehen uns wieder. Schon bald."

Dann wandte auch er sich ab und verließ mit den anderen Todessern das Haus.

Maria drehte sich um und sah in die schwarzen Augen ihres Gegenübers, der sie noch immer fassungslos anblickte.

„Severus.", murmelte sie. „Was wird geschehen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich habe Angst. Kannst du mich lieben?", wisperte sie.

Severus Snape sah sie lange an.

„Würdest du sonst noch leben?"

Sie hob langsam den Arm und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Wie lange noch?", formten ihre Lippen.

Er zog die Schultern hoch, dann nahm er sie zärtlich in die Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschten Beide auf den Wind, der durch die offenstehende Tür wehte.

Und wie in einer Endlosschleife hörten sie immer wieder eine Melodie:

„Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,

alles schläft, einsam wacht..."

**...die Angst, die Angst, die Angst.**

**wünsche euch allen eine besinnliche und schöne Weihnacht und liebe Grüße eure Severina**


End file.
